Dévouement
by a.a.k88
Summary: Après être presque mort au-delà du Mur, Jon se réveille sur le bateau et part à la recherche de Daenerys.


_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Dévouement

 **Auteur :** atetheredmind

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire et Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Après être presque mort au-delà du Mur, Jon se réveille sur le bateau et part à la recherche de Daenerys.

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Moment manquant, Léger, Un peu de câlins tout nu, mais seulement pour la survie, très gentillet, Conforme au Canon, Pour la saison 7

 **Note de la traductrice:** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

Jon en avait assez de rester couché au lit toute la journée tout en étant forcé à manger du bouillon de poisson salé. Davos était une bonne Main pour le Roi, mais sa manière d'être avec les patients faisait cruellement défaut.

"Assez," dit Jon, éloignant le bol d'un signe de la main alors qu'il peinait à s'asseoir. Les couvertures de fourrure empilés sur son torse tombèrent à sa taille et il frissonna avec le froid léger, de la chair de poule faisant fourmiller sa peau.

"Majesté," commença Davos, exaspéré, alors qu'il mettait le bouillon de côté. Jon se mordit la langue pour s'abstenir de le corriger; il n'avait pas encore eu le temps ni les moyens de dire à sa Main qu'il avait ployé le genou devant Daenerys. Ce n'était pas une discussion qu'il avait particulièrement hâte d'avoir.

"Je ne suis pas foutrement invalide," cassa Jon, bien que l'enrouement dans sa gorge après avoir avalé tant d'eau de mer affaiblissait son argument. "Mes jambes ne serviront à rien si je ne peux pas me lever et marcher un peu."

" _Vous_ n'allez servir à rien si vous ne vous reposez pas," discuta Davos, mais, sous son ton brusque, Jon entendit l'inquiétude sous-jacente de sa Main. "Vous avez failli mourir, Majesté."

"Mais je ne suis pas mort," grommela Jon. Prudemment, il balança ses jambes par-dessus le côté du lit, réprimant un juron lorsque l'air froid frappa sa queue et ses burnes. Résigné, Davos alla lui chercher ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas la même tenue qu'avec laquelle il avait fait un plongeon imprévu dans les eaux Nordiques glaciales, mais le pantalon était relativement à la bonne taille tandis que Davos l'aidait à l'enfiler. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi chancelant et instable qu'un faon nouveau-né apprenant à marcher, devant d'appuyer sur sa main pour se soutenir, mais il accepta l'aide sans se plaindre.

Jon fut capable d'enfiler la tunique tout seul, au moins. C'était une camisole faite de cuir et de crins de cheval, sur laquelle il pouvait rajouter des couches pour se réchauffer. Une camisole de Dothraki, de toutes apparences. Ils étaient à bord d'un navire amiral Targaryen, après tout.

"Où est la Reine?" demanda-t-il, frottant distraitement son pouce sur la camisole, les poils épais glissant contre sa peau calleuse en une diversion momentanée mais réconfortante.

"Sur le pont, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue," répondit Davos, l'air sombre. "Il fait peut-être trop froid pour vous là-haut, Majesté."

Un peu comme avec le bouillon, Jon balaya son avertissement de la main, se déplaçant déjà vers la porte de sa cabine dans sa hâte pour aller sur le pont. "Nous sommes assez au sud maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais."

Avec un soupir contrarié, Davos le suivit en haut des escaliers étroits et grinçant. Jon ne devait pas regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Davos avait les mains tendues, prêt à le rattraper s'il devait tomber en arrière. Cependant, ses jambes semblaient déjà plus fortes, à pouvoir simplement se lever et les utiliser. Davos lui avait dit qu'il avait dormi quatre jours, avant d'enfin se réveiller —pour retrouver Daenerys à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis leur discussion, cependant, et il était resté couché au lit trois jours de plus avant de devenir agité. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à Peyredragon et il ne voulait pas amarrer avant de lui parler une nouvelle fois, avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de reprendre leurs rôles respectifs et la distance coutumière qui les séparait.

La brise qui lui caressa le visage était salée et tiède, un soulagement bienvenu après la froideur humide sous le pont. Brièvement, il ferma les yeux pour la savourer, pour chérir encore une autre chance à la vie qui lui avait été accordée. Il était plus reconnaissant de ce sursit qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé et il soupçonnait qu'il y avait une raison particulière à cela, bien qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'examiner. Une vague déferlante souleva la poupe, il chancela avec le bateau et ouvrit les yeux en sentant la douce pression de la main de Davos sur son épaule.

Cette fois, il sourit devant la précaution de l'homme. "Je vais bien," lui assura-t-il. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, faisant un signe de la tête aux membres de l'équipage s'occupant du gréement qui le regardèrent avec surprise, Davos lut dans ses pensées.

"Elle est près de la proue, je crois."

La capacité de Davos à lire l'empressement de Jon aurait pu être embarrassante si Jon n'avait pas été aussi épuisé juste en étant monté sur le pont. Avec un hochement de la tête, Jon se dirigea dans cette direction. Les mâts noirs Targaryen flottaient au vent au-dessus de leurs têtes mais, sinon, la mer était calme, un fait pour lequel Jon était reconnaissant car il parvint à ne pas trébucher en marchant vers la Reine. Elle se tenait au gaillard d'avant avec le dos tourné, les mains agrippées au plat-bord. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, comme lorsqu'elle était dans sa cabine, fouettant l'air dans le vent et elle balançait légèrement avec les vagues. Elle ressemblait à la figure d'une belle femme sculptée dans la proue, stable et solitaire, guidant le bateau jusqu'à la maison.

Quand Jon réalisa que Davos avait l'intention de le suivre, il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Ca va, Ser Davos. Je n'ai pas l'intention de plonger à nouveau dans l'eau, je vous le jure."

Davos secoua la tête et se retira et Jon parcourut le reste du chemin jusqu'à Daenerys. Alors qu'il s'avançait à ses côtés, elle jeta un d'œil dans sa direction. Du choc s'inscrivit sur son visage et elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

"Jon." Ses narines s'évasèrent avec inquiétude tandis que ses yeux le scrutaient. "Que faites-vous ici? Ser Davos a dit qu'il vous surveillerait—"

"Ne soyez pas fâchée contre lui. Il a essayé de m'arrêter mais je ne pouvais supporter d'être dans ce lit une fichue minute de plus," dit-il avec décontraction, bien qu'une oppression surprenante persista dans sa poitrine devant l'utilisation familière de son prénom. Pas 'mon Seigneur,' pas 'le Roi du Nord,' pas même le 'Jon Snow' plus guindé. Il aimait le goût qu'avait son nom sur sa langue.

Elle soupira. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Comme si j'étais presque mort de froid." Il fit un petit sourire, mais elle fronça les sourcils vers lui, pas amusée, et secoua la tête.

"Vous êtes incroyablement exaspérant. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous cherchez toujours des façons de vous blesser?"

"Je n'ai généralement pas à le faire," dit-il sans détours. "La mort trouve le moyen de me trouver par elle-même."

Elle le fixa, des mèches d'or argenté lui caressant la joue. Le moment entre eux était tendu, mais l'envie de tendre la main pour lui mettre ses cheveux soyeux derrière l'oreille était forte. Pour résister, Jon appuya sa main sur le plat-bord, juste à côté des siennes. Ses doigts se contractèrent, se souvenant de la sensation de sa main dans la sienne.

Finalement, Daenerys expira et serra ses mains ensemble. "Est-ce que vous avez faim, mon Seigneur?" demanda-t-elle, adoucissant sa voix. La familiarité précédente lui manquait déjà. "J'étais sur le point d'aller moi-même manger un repas léger, si vous souhaitez quelque chose de plus consistant que du bouillon."

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim avant qu'elle ne le mentionne. Son estomac donnait l'impression d'être vide et le doux balancement du bateau commençait à lui donner la nausée. "Aye, je veux bien. Merci." _Dany_. Il se mordit la langue. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de s'adresser à elle de façon aussi intime le jour précédent. Mais ça avait semblé juste. De la réconforter alors qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose d'aussi important et d'aussi irremplaçable —tout ça pour lui. Il lui aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant, plus que juste la promesse du Nord, s'il avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait pris.

Elle ne le toucha pas, mais elle resta tout près alors qu'ils traversaient le bateau. Il sentit ses yeux sur lui toutes les deux ou trois secondes, le regardant avec obsession.

Son inquiétude était touchante et, à vrai dire, un peu enivrante. Non pas qu'il avait de réels doutes sur ses sentiments maintenant, plus après qu'elle soit arrivée sur Drogon pour les sauver suite à sa demande urgente, plus après qu'il se soit réveillé pour la retrouver en train d'attendre avec vigilance à ses côtés depuis les dieux savaient combien de temps. Mais pour le moment, cela restait non-dit et ils continuèrent à se danser autour, comme si ce moment entre eux dans sa cabine n'était pas arrivé.

Leur voyage pour se sustenter les mena sous le pont, à la cantine. Un festin les attendait, déposé sur la table: du poisson salé, des olives séchées et du fromage à pâte dure veiné de moisissure. C'était un piètre repas, comparé aux mets plus extravagantes qu'il avait connus à Peyredragon, mais sa bouche saliva tout de même. L'équipage fit une révérence devant Daenerys avant de s'éclipser. Etant seuls, Jon se glissa sur une chaise, se laissant lourdement tomber; cela ne se faisait pas de s'asseoir avant la Reine, il le savait, mais la brève traversée du bateau lui avait coupé le souffle, non pas qu'il l'admettrait tout haut. Daenerys ne le réprimanda pas et ne lui lança pas un regard fâché, cependant. Non pas qu'il s'y serait attendu de sa part; elle était bien différente de tous les autres personnes royales qu'il avait jamais rencontrées.

Elle prit place à côté de lui et commença à lui entasser de la nourriture sur une assiette. Son visage se réchauffa avec plaisir et embarras devant la simple domesticité de l'action et il commença à protester jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un regard de réprimande. "Mangez," pressa-t-elle. "Si nous devons nous retrouver face à face avec Cersei Lannister, j'imagine que vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces."

En silence, il faucha une olive séchée de son assiette et la mit dans sa bouche, la mâcha et l'avala. Ce fut suffisant pour déclencher son appétit et, rapidement, il se retrouva à jeter des tranches de fromage sur le biscuit de mer et le termina avant une fourchetée de poisson salé. Il mangea lentement, sachant qu'il se rendrait malade sinon. Il avait vu des Sauvageons affamés vomir un simple repas de ragoût simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient mangé trop rapidement après être restés trop longtemps le ventre vide.

Daenerys ne mangeait pas, l'observant à la place avec un silence contemplatif. Vite, il devint gêné de ses yeux sur lui. "Vous n'avez pas faim, Majesté?"

Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui, perdue dans ses pensées. "Ser Davos n'exagérait pas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle à la place. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son torse de façon significative et il se raidit. "Il parlait assez littéralement quand il a dit que vous avez pris un couteau dans le cœur pour votre peuple." Ce n'était plus une question.

Sa bouche soudainement sèche, Jon déglutit, essayant de gagner du temps. Evidemment qu'elle avait vu les cicatrices; il savait qu'elles avaient dû être exposées aux yeux de tous quand il s'était réveillé dépouillé de tous ses vêtements. Ce n'était juste pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler ou sur laquelle il aimait s'appesantir, en toute honnêteté. Il espérait ne jamais devoir en parler, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Remarquant sa réticence, Daenerys dit, "Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, si vous préférez ne pas le faire. Je peux imaginer que ce qui vous est arrivé était traumatisant. Je suis juste…" Elle s'interrompit, sa voix déjà douce se réduisant en un silence incertain. Mais il y avait de la compréhension dans ce silence, aussi. De la compassion et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un savoir partagé.

"J'étais le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit," s'entendit-il dire, se surprenant lui-même. Ses yeux le regardèrent avec un vif intérêt, bien qu'elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il parlait. "Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais été apte à accomplir ce travail. Il n'aurait jamais dû me revenir. J'étais trop jeune, trop naïf. Trop de personnes m'ont détesté à cause de cela. Mais, égoïstement, je le voulais. Je l'ai apprécié pendant un certain temps. Je pensais que j'étais intelligent, que j'étais équitable et juste quand je devais l'être. Je pensais que je savais mieux que les autres et j'espérais pouvoir faire revenir de la Garde à ce qu'elle était. Je suppose que j'avais toute l'arrogance et le jeune idéalisme d'un fils de Seigneur. Même en tant que fils bâtard." Son sourire à lui fût désabusé et plein d'autodérision, mais ses yeux à elle s'adoucirent seulement en réponse. Il déglutit à nouveau.

"Mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait des inquiétudes plus grandes que les Sauvageons, des menaces plus grandes pour nous tous. Le Peuple Libre n'était pas notre ennemi comme on me l'avait dit toute ma vie. Ils essayaient juste de survivre, comme nous tous. Ils essayaient d'échapper aux Autres. Quand j'ai vu l'Armée des Morts moi-même, vu la destruction et la dévastation absolue qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, ce qui nous attendait tous, j'ai su que nous allions devoir nous allier avec le Peuple Libre si nous voulions avoir un espoir de survie. Les clans et les maisons n'avaient plus d'importance, seulement les vivants. Donc, en tant que Lord Commandant, j'ai pris la décision de les laisser passer le Mur. Certains de mes hommes n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi. Ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai danger, la vraie menace. Pour eux, j'avais trahi mes serments envers la Garde. Pour eux, j'étais devenu la menace. Donc ils m'ont tué pour cela."

C'était étrange, comme il pouvait facilement en parler, même si cela lui faisait toujours mal. Daenerys le regardait fixement, perplexe. Il savait ce qui venait ensuite — c'était la partie la plus difficile.

"Alors… comment êtes-vous là?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais qu'une prêtresse rouge m'a ramené?" demanda-t-il, détournant avec un humour guindé.

"Oui."

Sa réponse fut si rapide et résolue qu'il en resta momentanément sans voix. Elle ne le regardait pas comme s'il était fou. Ahuri, il secoua la tête.

" _Ca,_ vous le croyez volontiers, mais pas mes histoires de morts vivants?" demanda-t-il. Il voulait que la question soit prise comme une plaisanterie, mais elle continua de le regarder avec sérieux.

"Je croirai tout ce que vous me direz, Jon," dit-elle. "Vous êtes l'homme le plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je le vois maintenant. Je vous fais confiance."

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, sa gorge se serrant avec une émotion inattendue. Il mangea une autre olive pour retarder sa réponse alors qu'il réfléchissait, mais elle lui évita de le faire. "Cette prêtresse rouge. Était-ce Mélisandre?"

Il tressauta en entendant ce nom. "Comment la connaissez-vous?" demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

"Elle est venue me voir. C'est elle qui m'a persuadée d'envoyer un corbeau et d'organiser une rencontre avec le Roi du Nord." Son front se plissa pensivement. "Elle a parlé d'une prophétie. Le prince qui fut promis. Ou la princesse. Elle a dit qu'elle croyait que vous et moi avons tous deux un rôle à jouer dans cette prophétie."

L'expression de Jon devint sombre. "Mélisandre croit en beaucoup de choses, et elle s'est trompée sur nombre d'entre elles. Trompée de façon mortelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son dieu m'a ramené, ou même si c'est lui qui l'a fait. Ne la laissez pas vous remplir la tête avec des illusions de grandeur, Daenerys. J'ai moi-même pu constater ce que cela peut faire à une personne, et au prix de grands sacrifices pour tous ceux autour de vous."

Sa voix était devenue plus sèche dans son avertissement, mais elle lui sourit faiblement, ses sourcils s'arquant très légèrement. "Pensez-vous que je suis arrivée là où j'en suis en laissant n'importe qui flatter mon égo ?"

"Non," convint-il. "Ce n'est pas vous."

"Elle avait raison à votre sujet, toutefois," dit Daenerys, se penchant vers lui. "Je pense que c'est exactement où vous et moi étions censés être. Ensemble."

Il maintint son regard, s'interrogeant sur sa déclaration audacieuse. Mais elle voulait dire ensemble dans cette guerre, évidemment. Combattant côte à côte. Rien de plus. N'est-ce pas?

Soudainement, il fut frappé par un fort souvenir sensoriel. Une chaleur étouffante, de la peau moite, des frissons agitant le corps. Le glissement atrocement délicieux de son corps contre le sien et la soie de ses cheveux sur son torse. Durant un instant, il fut paralysé, sa peau se réchauffant rien qu'avec le souvenir fugace. Ou était-ce un rêve? Juste un produit tortueux de son imagination? Non, cela semblait trop réel, trop flou dans son souvenir pour que cela soit uniquement un tour de son esprit. Il savait qu'il pouvait imaginer des illusions bien plus précises et illicites que cela.

Son front se plissa alors qu'elle examinait son visage, une moue perturbée courbant ses lèvres délicates. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. "Est-ce que vous…" Mais que pouvait-il dire?

Un autre souvenir le frappa ensuite. _"Vous devez vous réveiller, Jon. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi."_

Ses yeux sondèrent les siens. "Est-ce que vous… vous êtes couchée avec moi? Pendant que j'étais inconscient?" demanda-t-il maladroitement et il regretta immédiatement son audace quand ses joues s'assombrirent. Abruptement, elle se rassit en arrière sur sa chaise. "Désolé. J'ai juste… J'ai cru me souvenir de quelque chose…" C'avait été un rêve, c'était tout. Le rêve insensé d'un homme mourant.

"Pardonnez-moi," dit-elle, le surprenant. Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à le regarder dans les yeux. "C'était la seule façon. Vous étiez si froid, vous aviez à peine un battement de cœur. Vous étiez proche de la mort et vous deviez immédiatement être réchauffé. Si j'ai outrepassé — je suis désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir."

Il la fixa d'un air bête. "Donc vous l'avez fait."

La ligne de sa mâchoire se serra obstinément. "C'était l'idée de Tormund."

"Tormund?" Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le Sauvageon était sur le bateau avec eux.

"Il a dit que la meilleure façon de réchauffer quelqu'un est le contact de peau à peau. Il a dit qu'il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises au-delà du Mur."

"Oh." Jon commençait à comprendre maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé après tout. La Reine —Daenerys s'était allongée avec lui, aussi nue que lui. Et il avait été foutrement trop dans le cirage pour s'en rendre compte à ce moment-là. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie."

"Oui, eh bien." Elle pressa ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux. "C'était soit moi, soit Tormund qui allait le faire, et il était à moitié déshabillé avant que je ne réalise—" Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Spontanément, un sourire s'échappa sur ses lèvres, à lui.

"Vous avez pensé que je préférerais peut-être que _vous_ le fassiez?" suggéra-t-il. Bon Dieux, il était réellement en train de la taquiner.

Elle souleva le menton, bien qu'un autre rougissement lui traversait les joues. "Je serais incapable de savoir ce que vous auriez préféré, mon Seigneur," dit-elle d'un ton pincé. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Tormund est peut-être baisé par le feu, comme il le dit, mais _je_ suis le sang du dragon." Ses yeux brillèrent. "Et les dragons sont le feu incarné."

"Ah bon?" demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, amusé. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Dites-moi, Jon. Comment pensez-vous que j'ai eu mes dragons?"

Il y réfléchit. C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis un certain temps, comme tout le monde présumait-il. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander avant maintenant. "J'admets que je suis assez curieux," dit-il. Daenerys ne répondit pas. A la place, elle tendit une main vers la bougie de suif allumée au milieu de la table et la tint au-dessus de la flamme. Alarmé Jon s'écria avant de pouvoir se raviser, se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. "Dany!"

Mais elle ne réagit pas, pas même lorsque la flamme lui lécha la paume et entre les doigts. Son expression était tranquille, inchangée, et il resta bouche bée, attendant que sa peau se boursoufle et brûle.

Après un moment, elle retira sa main et la lui offrit. Incroyablement, sa peau restait intacte, lisse et blanche crémeuse. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, mais il n'avait pas de mots. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle souleva les sourcils. "Vous voyez maintenant?" Elle sourit devant son air estomaqué. "Pensiez-vous que mon titre d'Imbrûlée était une simple hyperbole?"

Faisant claquer sa langue en un châtiment bienveillant, elle se leva de la table et, avec cette même main, lui toucha doucement sa mâchoire barbue. "Je vous en prie. Mangez autant que vous le pouvez. Puis je dois insister pour que vous alliez vous reposer."

Avec ça, elle le laissa seul pour finir son repas, mais il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus faim. Pas pour quelque chose que du poisson salé allait pouvoir assouvir en tout cas. Avec un grognement affligé, Jon laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Une chose était certaine: S'il parvenait un jour à ce que la Reine se dénude à nouveau, il serait sacrément bien réveillé cette fois.


End file.
